


this is a dream

by orphan_account



Series: Aoki has issues [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A girl gets beaten, Aoki is a terrible person, Blood As Lube, Blowjobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F IS FOR FRIENDS WHO DO STUFF TOGETHER, F/M, Forced, Implied Anal, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape, Sadistic stuff goes on, Skin Carving, Slight twincest, So is Itsuki and Hinata, Take extreme caution, Threesome - F/M/M, Torture, Watersports, it’s pretty disturbing honestly, non consensual water sports, switchblades, underaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aoki and his friends get close to a female student on accident, leading her to believe that they were best friends.She’s gonna regret it.
Series: Aoki has issues [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892410
Kudos: 4





	this is a dream

Yui’s eyes trailed over to the boy in front of her. 

He had cashmere colored hair that was silky and had light curls in it, sea foam eyes trailing around the classroom in a calculating way as if memorizing every detail in the room. His face was rounded in a cute way, plump lips parted under a small button nose. Lightly sun kissed skin decorated in beauty marks with artificial highlight on the tip of his nose and the corners of his eyes. 

His body was one made for a female with no breast, the light curves that dipped into his small body to create a soft hourglass shape that was covered in clothing consisting of a oversized button up that was lazily done, tucked into high waisted black pants and shiny black loafers to make up his shallow school uniform. 

He was out of dress code but she doubted anyone truly cared to correct him as he would fail to take their warnings seriously, having a rich family was a blessing that he’s taken advantage of after all.

His friends seemed no better, them having matching faces that seemed to be touched up by god before being birthed. Their uniforms nearly just as sloppy and out of order except they were wearing the right pants and buttoned up their shirt but didn’t wear a blazer or vest sweater that they were to choose from.

They acted all alike, hidden inside themselves and rude to anyone who attempted to pry them open. Like clams in a way. 

If you force them open instead of waiting for them to get comfortable, you’ll get a nasty tongue surprise waiting for you. That’s how she would describe the three if anyone asked her. 

Beautiful creatures with tragic personalities. 

Just like from her dreams.

— 

“Pst, the girl with the short black hair.” Yui looked up from her hunched seating position to see the trio all staring at her with amused faces. The twins who were the tallest had moved their desks closer to each other to be right next to the major rule breaker of the group. 

“What’s the answer to number four??” The one on the far right, Itsuki, has asked the question she guessed they all wanted to know. 

“C.” She answered just as quietly as they did, knowing if they were caught then that meant zeros for all four of them. The other three jotted down the answer before the middle one gave her a small smile with a quick thumbs up which she was startled by since if it were anyone else they would’ve just kicked the back of the chair to get them in trouble.

Yui decided to not get too moved by it, they probably didn’t truly mean it. 

That would be too much like her dreams. 

— 

A few weeks had passed since the out of character behavior from the trio and nothing has happened since so Yui assumed her hunch correct. 

It was break time now, she had sat at her desk with some milk and melon pan, ready to get the day over with and go home already. 

She had gotten teased by some of her female classmates for fun all class period and now her mood had been drained drastically from the torment. After she was finished eating, the objectives of throwing it in the trash were brushed off when the girl heard the familiar cries of someone’s voice she had heard only today. 

Yui peeked her head around the corner, dark brown eyes widening at the private sight before her. The same girl who had been calling her names was now getting tugged around by her hair, the prettiest boy doing the damage himself while his friends laughed at the pathetic sight.

Yui backed up when Hinata proceeded to throw a harsh blow to her head with a nasty laugh when she cries turning ugly from the pain, blood and teeth being mixed into her long pretty hair that was getting matted and dirty from the blood. 

“If you honestly thought you could steal from one of us and get away with it, you had another thing coming you stupid bitch.” The one that did the less hitting answered her question before tossing a kick to the blonde girls stomach causing her to start struggling to breathe. No doubt if they keep hitting her then she’ll die, her thin body that had been used to being pampered and spoiled was gonna give out because of the pain. It seemed they could care less because Aoki stepped on her head to force it into the ground more. If his leg were any stronger that would’ve squashed her head in. 

Yui let out a shocked gasp on pure accident causing the cashmere, brown, and platinum blonde heads to look in her direction. She slowly backed up when they abandoned the still body on the ground in favor of moving closer towards the girl who began to mentally beat herself up. 

They all looked at her before a simple question left Aoki’s lips. 

“Are you gonna snitch on us?” The chill that went up Yui’s spine from the stares she got were ones that told her to step carefully around the next conversation they were about to have. 

“No! No. I swear, I didn’t even see this happen.” She said while staring him in the eyes. Even though he was shorter than her, he still managed to find away to be intimidating as hell. 

“You’re not lying, are you?” The other two said at the same time, they were much taller than Yui and Aoki so she didn’t want to know what would happen if she were going to lie to them. 

“No, i won’t tell anyone.” 

“Then pinky promise.” 

“Huh?” 

Did Yui hear that right? 

“You heard me, I said make a pinky promise or else we’re gonna assume your lying.” Aoki said while still holding out his pinky for Yui to commit the promise on. Her breathe that was caught up in her throat slowly released itself as she figured it would be best to simply trust him rather than go against and accidentally get herself killed. 

“Okay.” She finally hooked her pinky onto his, watching as he moved their hands up and down as if to seal the deal completely. Yui looked back up to see him smiling at her in amusement. 

“You’d be surprised how many people would prefer to get their life taken rather than making a simple pinky promise.” Hinata commented with a warm laugh before the trio went on their way back to class seeing as the time was most likely gonna reach the point at any moment. 

A quiet whimper caught the attention of Yui once more. The pale skinned teen quickly ran over towards the girl to check if she was still even alive after all of that. Her skin was cold but her heart was still going and she was breathing, meaning their was still time to get her to the nurse before she fully gave out. 

Heaving her on her back, Yui gently stood up, feeling the blonde throw up blood onto her uniform when she finally got her up there. She grumbled while making her way towards the office she was looking for, The interaction with the trio still fresh in her mind made her lightly blush. 

She didn’t realize someone’s hands could feel so warm and gentle. 

Seems nearly like a dream. 

—

A few more weeks had passed since the last incident but the trio had actually began regularly talking to her as if she were a very good friend. 

Everyone in school was shocked at first but they seemed to have made a terrible connection so now they attempt to push her out of the group as much as they can before it’s ‘too late’. 

Yui didn’t want to leave though, no one cared about her this much before so why do they all suddenly want to become friends with her? It was annoying and Yui wished that they would just leave them alone so that she could enjoy her new friends in peace. 

Besides, the trio weren’t as bad of people as everyone made them seem. 

Itsuki and her had gotten to know each other quite well, they may have both been sorta shy but with the help of his twin, they managed to break out of that zone. 

She discovered that Itsuki was like an open book if you read his title correctly first. The tall male having a certain fondness for American made teenage movies and loves reading manga as well to pass his time. She discovered he knew how to speak German, Korean, English, and French, even offering to teach her something some time if she wanted to. 

She calls him by his first name since he stated he would allow it cause they are mutuals now and that it would be weird calling him by a last name right next to his twin. 

Hinata is the wild child type that usually drags Itsuki everywhere. He has the laugh of a psychotic hyena and enjoys screaming his lungs out at karaoke bars. He had taken Yui to a Pachinko game one night and managed to come out with multiple little balls in which he traded in behind the back of the building for yen, he then took everyone to a zashiki styled restaurant where they all laughed and ate all night. 

She had gotten the privilege to be addressed as Yui-Chan by him after a month of talking. 

Aoki was a mysterious case. 

He was deemed cold and calculating but really he was a huge brat that showed no boundaries for anyone. He regularly went to a classroom after school to merely complain towards a teacher who seemed a little too used to him busting in at random times already, Itsuki and Hinata teasing him by saying he had a huge crush on the teacher which is why he feels the need to bother him all the time.

He merely swatted this theory away from him but by his slightly pink cheeks, Yui could tell that it was true. 

Aoki often gossiped a lot about people, filling the three in on the newest rumors being spread around by randoms on the street about people from anywhere really. He also tends to skip class a lot with Itsuki and Hinata, playing on a ps vita while Hinata smoked and Itsuki read manga. 

Yui wasn’t surprised to hear that he ran track. He’s been able to run quite fast whenever they were in trouble so she guessed it simply made a lot of sense. They happened to never come across what he wanted to be called so she just stuck to calling him Aoki. 

In conclusion, the three teens were just like any other normal teens, they just happened to go to a fancy private school and be extremely wealthy which is why everyone judges them she guessed.

She was so happy with them, her life felt like a dream that she had managed to make reality.

Aoki and the twins made her life like this, maybe they truly were from her dreams.

— 

Aoki had asked her to come out to Itsuki’s car one late Saturday night. It wasn’t unusual but it certainly was strange to her because they had stated that Itsuki was the most concerned about whoever was in his car. 

She could trust them, they had been friends for four months now so there was no need to be suspicious of them. 

Putting on a black mini skirt with a tube top and a cropped letter jacket, heeled ankle boots on deck as well upon request that she dress a little nicer tonight for some reason. She even added a bit of makeup in case they were going to a nice restaurant again. 

Sneaking out was pretty easy since her father was around the world in a business meeting somewhere and her mom was most likely passed out drunk in her room. Yui smiled while walking out towards the luxury vehicle that she had forgotten the name of but it was a bright yellow and had glow lights that were blue at the bottom. 

“Hi Itsuki! Do you know where we are going?” She asked when finally seated in the car. Itsuki merely shrugged before smashing his foot down on the pedal to zoom to the place Aoki probably picked out that looked very far away on the gps.

Almost in the middle of nowhere. 

When they had arrived, Aoki and Hinata were standing right next to the car they arrived in with bored expressions. Itsuki stepped out hurriedly leading Yui to do the same, it must be really excited if it had Itsuki acting so strange. She looked towards the building with a awed expression seeing as it was one that was clearly a hangout area of their’s. 

They had all walked in and the inside was just as pretty as the outside.

LED lights made the place a pretty pink, the couches made of faux fur were soft to the touch and a large circle carpet on the ground covered by a glass coffee table. There was three game systems in the corner with multiple controllers and a large tv, a mini fridge in the corner beside the couch, a large case of random snacks sitting on top of it. On the other side of the room, sat a bunch of mangas and cd’s along with a karaoke machine that served the purpose of having background music. 

There was a back room way as well that most likely led to a bathroom or seeing as the small basement of a house was two story, led to a upstairs room. This place had the trios name written all over it. 

Yui felt special that she was allowed to come here, they must like her as much as she like them. 

“Hey, what’s this place supposed to be?” She asked but all that happened in response was the sound of a snap and then a pair of arms grabbed her, slamming her on the ground to knock the air out of her lungs. Her jacket was harshly tugged off of her body before cold metal was placed around her wrist to bound them together. 

“W...what are you guys doing? This isn’t funny you know.” She questioned, trying to break free but when a kick to her already bruising wrists came to make her stop struggling, she knew then that this was not a family friendly prank. 

“Oi, you stupid bitch. You thought we weren’t gonna find out?” The annoyed tone came from Itsuki, who had an unusually ugly snarl on his face. 

“W-What are you t-talking a-about??” She cried but her tears of false innocence were cut short when a recording of her own voice played out to the four bodies in the room.

‘Onishi-sensei, i have a report to make about three students named Ono Itsuki, Ono Hinata, and Aoki Yagi.’

The recording stopped when Yui’s heart dropped into the pit of her stomach. 

Of course, they would find out. They have the police in the back of their pockets because of the families they come from.

She’s screwed. She’s so fucking screwed.

“I swear, I didn’t-“ She was punched across the face by Hinata, who gave a wicked smile as he sat on her legs, holding down her struggling shoulders. The punch wasn’t nothing to play around with neither, her jaw felt sore already after receiving one of them so she wonders how in the world the blonde haired girl managed to survive the attack on her face.

Yui cried out multiple screams for help after being shown a familiar switchblade that Aoki has shown her some tricks with one time while they were skipping class. She knows what he’s gonna with it and the idea of getting names carved into her skin threw her over the brink of panic.

“Oh poor Yui, now she wants to scream for help after betraying her friends.” Aoki uses the blade to cut her top open, revealing her chest to the trio. 

“Even after we made our pinkie promise, you should be ashamed.”

Yui choked her own breath when Hinata delivered another blow to her soft stomach, the blonde smirked while beckoning his brother over to have a good look at the girl for himself as she caught her breath and dealt with the pain.

“Hey, she doesn’t look too bad. Even after almost getting her jaw broken.” He commented, the silent brown haired boy nodded in agreement, poking at the forming bruise on her.

“Aoki, can we have this one? We’ll do whatever you want later.” Itsuki asked, looking over towards the feminine teen who shrugged his shoulders to say he didn’t care.

“Knock yourselves out, I don’t want to look at her anyway.” He carelessly tossed the blade over to Itsuki, who grabbed it like they’ve been practicing it. Aoki walked through the door that Yui was curious about earlier and for a split second she saw some stairs that led upward but by the time she was gonna yell out for him to stay, he had already closed the door to abandon her.

“Hey, she kinda looks like a prostitute, were you trying to seduce my brother or something you stupid whore??” Hinata asked in a happy tone, annoyance clear on his face at the thought of someone of a lower class than them thinking she had a chance.

“Please you don’t have to do this! I’ll move far, far away from here! Forever! I’ll take back my report and pay off the school or something! Just stop hurting me!” Yui cried for her life but was quickly shut up when a hand covered her mouth. She looked up to see Itsuki standing over her, his face looking just as annoyed as his brothers.

A sharp pain happened when she wasn’t looking, her cries and struggling were futile against their strengths. Itsuki was carving something into her breast, purposely dragging it out to make it the most painful thing she’s ever experienced. 

“You messed up the ‘r’ Itsuki. Let me try.” 

They promptly switched out the positions of their hands so Hinata could have his turn of torturing the poor girl. Her feet banged repeatedly on the ground after the heavy handed blonde began his marking. He not only made it much slower but started cutting way deeper than Itsuki was cutting causing her to attempt to fight again from the pain.

“There.” He stared proudly after the work was finished, letting Itsuki get a look of it. Itsuki seemed thoroughly impressed by the neat carving that would soon be a bloody mess when they continued.

“Nice job, Hinata.” Itsuki praised while tracing his finger on her carving to make a stinging sensation that made her cry even more.

“Do you wanna carve some more or get to the good bit?” 

The good bit?

“Don’t mind if I do.” 

They finally let her mouth go in order to take off the rest of her clothes. She tried to take the opportunity to scream but that quickly cut off by Hinata tossing Itsuki some tape.

“What if she’s a virgin?” Hinata asked while staring in between the spread legs at the naturally puffy flesh.

“That didn’t stop you with Hitsuji.” Itsuki replied while tugging down his Burberry sweatpants to release his aching erection, hungrily licking his lips.

“True.”

Lifted up the limp hips, not even doing anything to lessen the pain, getting straight to work on pleasuring himself. He lightly groaned at the feeling of the crying girls tight hole making her struggle again.

“God will you stop fucking moving?!” Hinata smashed his fist on her face again causing her to stop moving all together.

“I think you knocked her out.” 

“Finally.” 

He continued on his work of pleasuring himself, Itsuki joining in to use her mouth, taking advantage of her unconscious state. It was a tight fit but he managed to pack it all in, a sudden crack from her jaw spooking both of them.

They looked at each other with wide eyes then snickered after realizing what just happened. Thrusting in unison, the two groaned at the dark haired girls body, all the blood being used at lubricant so it could feel even better.

“She feels...so good.” Itsuki said, looking at his brother who seemed to already be staring at him the same exact way. 

“How long has it been?” Was a question that only the two of them and Aoki would know the answer to. His face moved closer while keeping up his thrusting speed so their noses would touch.

“Too long honestly.” 

Itsuki connected their lips in a sweet kiss that they always shared, tongues coming together to bond them even further then they already were.

Itsuki yelped when teeth clenched onto his dick, not seeming to let go any time soon. On instinct, he stabbed her the arm causing her to scream again. Hinata watched the angry expression on Itsuki’s face with a blissed out one, loving when the quiet boy got pissed at someone.

He watched him pull his pants up, tugging the blade out of her arm to stab it in the other arm. The wounds began to gush out blood from them but they both could care less if she survived this experience. 

The wicked smile on his face matched Hinata’s own in a way, but it still had its charm that bewitched the blonde, making his heart do flips. He chuckled darkly, repeatedly stabbing into different places of her arms to make her suffer for what she did.

“Oh, I can see your dick making a bump.” Itsuki left her arms alone in favor of pressing down on the bump causing Hinata to curse but hoarse cry from the forgotten girl below.

“Damn it, why do you have to be so cute Itsuki?” Hinata questioned in a fond way, pressing their lips together to make up for the last one that was lost. It was broken apart naturally this time by the brown eyed boy getting curious once again.

“Are you gonna cum, aniki?” 

“Yes.” Hinata grunted out, making his final thrust into the thin body that seemed to be dead.

“Good.”

His eyes widened when a small stab spilt out all his contents that was once inside of her womb, blood and cum gushing out at the same time like a fountain peaking Hinata’s attention.

“Holy shit, that was amazing. You should get curious more often.” Hinata said breathlessly, but then felt extremely guilty seeing as he had came without his brother like they both wanted.

All because of that dumb bitch.

But, this gives Hinata an amazing idea.

“You know, there is one hole she can’t bite you with that isn’t used.”

Itsuki didn’t need multiple hints to get the idea.

—

Yui couldn’t breathe nor think anymore.

The pain was over now, her body riddled in stab wounds and random carvings all over. They left her on the floor barely breathing for at least two hours now. They come in every time they get bored to poke at her to see if she died already, waiting on Aoki for something unknown to her.

What did she do to deserve this?

Was she a terrible person in her past life? Did she piss someone off and they wanted to settle the score? 

Nothing made any sense anymore.

She felt like it wouldn’t of even mattered if something or someone caused this to happen to her in the past because there’s not a single firefly in her forest of hope that would put light to her situation.

Yui would soon be no more.

The door creaked open, the person who came through it nudged her onto her back with a small smile.

The face of the person she once saw as an angel was now tainted.

“Sorry to make you wait so long for my attention.” He apologized without really meaning anything behind it. “I’ll make up for it, you should be thirsty right?”

The stream of warm fluid was revolting, but Yui couldn’t moved around to block it neither. She could only close her eyes when the liquid reached down all through her body and into the open cuts. They burned badly, no doubt infected after being left lying around. She could already feel maggots and flies taking interest in her frail body, the way they wiggled around made her want to release all the stomach acid from her body. 

How long was she gonna have to stay like this?

Is this gonna go on forever?

Her answer was found sooner than later.

“You’re unresponsive now. That’s boring. I’ll just have to put you out of your misery sooner than I thought. I’ll give you a hint of advice for your next life though,” Aoki grabbed the needle filled with a mysterious liquid before reaching over to quickly find her veins,”Life is not a happy daydream you frolic around in you ugly skank.”

Yui’s eyes glazed over to drop her last tear that held her final dream in its clutches as her breathing finally stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and don’t be shy to leave kudos, I take criticism well✨


End file.
